Healing ScytheEars
by Moga
Summary: I'm not quite sure what catagory this is in but... Scythe_Ears has had a hard life, torn from her family and suffacated with rules and her bossy owner, she longs for a life of true freedom with her brother.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
All Story Disclaimers (so don't have to keep posting them)  
  
I do not own Neopets.  
  
My sister owns Scythe_Ears and her brother. 


	2. The bus that didn't stop

I sat in my room, tired beyond reason so that sleep cried out to any sane creature. To bad I wasn't sane. I havn't been for years.  
  
All of this... It was all an attempt to bring me back to normal. A meager attempt to save what sanity I had left.  
  
Ha! I laugh at her attempts to save me. Though... I feel a slight connection to her... After all... she DID give me a home... and food... and love...  
  
GAH! What am I thinking?!? I don't need any of that!  
  
And yet... I do.  
  
I do. THAT is why I'm crazy. Because I loved. Yes, because I loved. Not a realationship love. But, family love.  
  
I never knew my parents. All I know is that they are famous. They were owned by a Gelert breeder. They were top show dogs. And I was their daughter.  
  
I also had a brother. His name was... Well, actually, I can't remember his name. I'm not sure if time has made me forget or if I willed myself to block it out from my memory. I DO know that he was a Yellow Gelert. The keys words here was WAS. I don't know what happened to him.  
  
I remember, now. THEY took him. They bought him from the breeder and they left, against his protests and my cries to take me, too. I remember running after them, BEGGING them to take me with them. They laughed at me. "We want a Battle Dome star. Not some snobbish show Gelert," they said, laughing as they turned a corner.  
  
The manners I had been taught were forgotten as my rage boiled up. I screamed into the darkness. Deep within the bowels of my ancestriey, a voice arouse, crying to come forward and show itself. I complied, and sent forth an awsome howl, given to me by my Gelert ancestors.  
  
I reared and took of down the street, turning the corner at amazing speed for an untrained pet. My paws pounded the pavement as I went. THERE! I spotted them down the street at a bus stop. My brother was on a leash with a muzzle on his mouth. Over his eyes was a hankercheif, so that he would not be able to see where he was. His eays were pressed back in anger.  
  
My eyes widened as the bus pulled in to the stop. I HAD to get there. They borded the bus, pulling my brother along with them. I was almost there. The doors of the bus closed when I was ten feet away. I slowed to a stop and just stared in disbelief as the bus started to move. I could only turn and stare as the bus rolled past me 


	3. Lessons and Owners

Suffocated by lessons and owners  
  
"S.E.? Are you still up?" My door creaked open, light from the hall spilling into my dark room. I quickly fell over and pretended to be asleep. After a pause, the door clicked shut.  
  
Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I had been brought back to my 'home', the breeders' house. I was retrained in 'proper' manners, though I fought as hard as I could to stay unruly. Their teaching eventually overcame the mental wall I had built, spilling over it and suffocating the real me.  
  
After the true me had been suffocated by their lessons, I was quickly adopted by a rich, bossy lady.  
  
"From now on, I shall call you Princess_Lily, or Lily for short. I can't have any of this business with your name being Scythe_Ears... Uh! What a horrible name!" The rebellious side of me wanted to jump and scream 'You can't do that! I won't let you!' Yet, once again, that voice was suffocated and all I said was "Yes, M'ame." 


	4. The first rays of the sun

The first rays of the sun  
  
The first rays of the sun dared peak through my window. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was five in the morning. Only people like me would be up. I would have gone to sleep, but I knew sleep would only bring pain. Just like it always did. I would dream of escaping the humans that bound me to this place. I would dream of running off, to a land of paradise. There, I would find my brother, would run happily into his loving embrace, only to have myself ripped away by humans... 


	5. The mail Pteri

The mail-Pteri  
  
Seven in the morning. Beakadoodles hummed outside my window. Stupid, mindless creatures. Happily oblivious to the world of problems. Their only care was to find food and be petpets. They didn't even have to worry about the incessant Pteris choosing them with blind fingers to be their next prank victim.  
  
I remember, blurred though the memory may be, a Pteri. Not just any Pteri, though. The Pteri that brought mail to the breeders' house. He was a rainbow Pteri, thinking himself above all that surrounded them. He was a spectacular flyer, in the eyes of the breeders'. In my eyes, he was just an intricate prankster who flew high in the sky and looked down scornfully on all he surveyed below him.  
  
I was always his first choice of victims to experiment on with a new prank, or to improve an old prank. He chose victims differently than other Pteris trying a new prank. He did not choose blindly. He chose carefully, taking his time, seemingly agonizing over whom to experiment on. He chose me.  
  
As a proper, mannered girl, I was taught not to fight. Thus, when caught off-guard and pranked, the only thing I could do was run to the breeders'. I didn't mind running to the breeders' then, but now... I can only look back and be ashamed. I am no longer a 'proper', 'mannered' girl. I am a wild gelert who obeys no one. I don't follow the rules of 'etiquette'. If I were to see that Pteri now, he would be groveling, pleading with me not to attack. 


	6. His name was Jasic

His name was Jasic  
  
The clocks blaring red digits now read seven thirty-four. I let my mind wander for far to long. I've always tried to block out any thought that may be even slightly related to my brother. Of course, my efforts are usually found to be in vain. The more I try not to think of him, the more I do.  
  
I cannot help but let the slightest hint of a smile creep onto my face as I remember how my brother used to try to protect me from that Pteri. He never was very good at protecting me. It would usually wind up that both of us would fall victim to Jasic's pranks. Oh, yes. Jasic. That was the Pteri's name. I remember now.  
  
And yet, I am not proud of this simple, yet extremely hard, accomplishment. She, the one who brought me here and mothers me, always asks if I want to talk. If I remembered anything. Now, I just have another thing to talk about that I don't want to talk about.  
  
She always comes at eight. She'll be here, soon. 


	7. I will not

I will not  
  
Indeed, she came promptly at eight. She was surprised to see me already up sitting in a chair in front of the window, giving me the appearance being a shadow. Horror flashed across her face when she saw my red, sleep-deprived eyes.  
  
I expected a long, boring talk about the benefits of sleep and how I had to go to bed. Instead, she just shook her head saying, "Please go to sleep form now on, S.E."  
  
I flinched as she left the room. After she had spoken to me, I had felt just the littlest bit of respect, of trust forming for her.  
  
NO! I will not keep making the same mistakes! I WILL be distant! I WILL be wild! I WILL not obey! I WILL NOT LOVE! 


	8. Prison of love

Prison of Love  
  
I glared at her with narrowed eyes as she came in. She was carrying an enormous box with spherical holes in it, showing the inky blackness inside. Maybe, I thought, she would put me in the box and leave me outside. No. She would never let me be free. I was dreaming, dreaming dreams of near paradise. No. She would never let me go. I will be imprisoned by her until I escape this prison called love. 


End file.
